Forever and Always: Renesmee's Story
by Entwining Ribbon
Summary: Renesmee is physically 16 years old and is about to start High School. She encounter friendship, love and loss - will she develop feelings for Jacob in a more romantic way, or will they stay friends - does someone get in the way of their destiny?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Hello, my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen - daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. I am physically and mentally 16 years old, although I am actually 6 - it has it's advantages and disadvantages but I won't get into that now. Anyway, because my aging has slowed I can finally go to high school! Real school! Only problem is the fact that I have never really socialised with anyone out of my family and the Quileute's on the reservation. I am worried that I won't be able to make new friends because people may think I am weird or different - maybe they might uncover the truth although my dad said that would be highly rare. I just hope that because I will be in school now, that Jacob and I still remain friends - he is my best friend and my protector - what more could I want from him?

My name is Renesmee Cullen, and this is my story.

_Sorry for the short introduction - I do tend to write small chapters, although I will keep them coming often and quick - please take the time to read my story._

_I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not own The Twilight Saga - although it would be epic if I did. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Friendships last forever.

**RPOV**

I woke up to the glorious sunshine beaming through my open curtains. Open curtains? I swear I closed them. I huffed as I realised my mum standing inches away from my face with a big cheesy grin on her impeccably beautiful face.

"Good morning sweetness, rise and shine!" my mum practically giggled as she prodded me with one of her icy fingers. Yet again, I huffed and let out a sigh as I stretched out my arms to loosen all the kinks in my neck and the small of my back.

"Seriously, why are you so happy? You know I am not a morning person." I rubbed my eyes as my dad approached… I never get any privacy in this house.

"Well,well,well, who got up on the wrong side of the bed! Ssh and get washed and changed, you have a visitor." my mum practically gleamed while my dad hugged her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist…their love for each other sickens me sometimes. My dad let out a chuckle as he heard my thoughts and then pulled back his arms and simply kissed my mum on the cheek and walked away.

"Anyways, get up Ness otherwise I will unleash the wrath of Emmett." She giggled with excitement.

"Oh No, not uncle Emmett." I said with fake anguish and shock spread across my face as I struggled to cage my laugh.

"I'm joking mum, give me some privacy and I'll get ready." As I said this, my mother simply nodded and sauntered out of the room gracefully.

Now that I was awake after that little fiasco, I grabbed a dark pair of denim skinnies, a plain purple tank top, a simple white t-shirt bra and underwear and the woven wooden bracelet Jacob got me on my first birthday. It was so intricate and beautiful with it's little russet wolf on it - I could never leave it, I felt that it was my duty to wear it at all times. I tiptoed into my en suite and hopped into the shower once I was out of my pyjamas. The water ran hot and steamy as I washed every inch of my body and soaked in the glorious feeling of heat showering on my skin. Around about 5 minutes later I felt clean and fresh and cosy, I dried myself off with a towel and got dressed while carefully tying up the bracelet I loved dearly. Random thoughts ran through my head as I soon came to the realisation of the fact that I had a visitor! I wonder who it could be… I closed my eyes and blocked out all the sounds around me and sniffed the air.

The scent, I knew it well, it was Grandpa Charlie! Letting out a stream of giggles, I power dried my auburn curls and pull my hair back into a simple half pony tail letting all my loose curls frame my face.

Opening the door, the steam seeped out of the room as I glided out into the corridor and charged down the stairs and ran up short as I sniffed the air again.

This scent I didn't recognise - it was human, but it wasn't Charlie's, another person must be here.

As I rounded the corner into our kitchen, I stared off into the distance as I faced a lady with dark chocolate coloured hair which framed her middle aged face - wrinkles had started to appear in the common frowning area and under her tainted blue eyes. I snapped out of my trance and skipped over to hug Grandpa Charlie and gave him a questioning look as I took a quick glance back to the lady sitting next to him.

"Hey Nessie, glad to see you again, you have grown into a beautiful young woman, haven't you!" cheered Grandpa Charlie. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm and the kind words which made me blush.

"Hey grandpa, it's good to see you too!" I laughed my peal of bells as I grabbed Charlie's hand and showed him that I wanted to know the lady's name.

He understood, although slightly awestruck - like always - when I showed him with my gift. He never really got over the fact that we were vampires, except for my case, and the fact that some had gifts and talents.

"May I introduce you to Sophia. Sophia, this is Renesmee, my grand-daughter" Sophia smiled a warm welcoming smile and shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Renesmee, I have heard so many things about you" Sophia's accent was heavy and she sounded Italian.

"Hello, sorry to sound rude…but I am slightly confused as to why you are here with my Grandpa?" I said slightly guiltily at my outburst as I hid my face behind my hair.

"Why…I'm going to be your new grand-mother." She laughed and showed me a ring with a simple small diamond nestled in-between a few other diamonds on the silver band. I stood shocked, letting my mouth gape open. Since when did this happen? No wonder my mum was so delighted this morning.

"Whoa…What!"


End file.
